


【杰宝/水蓝】暴雨将至

by tetsuna



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 杰宝 - Freeform, 水蓝 - Freeform, 电竞同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuna/pseuds/tetsuna
Summary: 病态爱情故事。





	【杰宝/水蓝】暴雨将至

【水蓝】暴雨将至

Warning：病态恋爱关系，非常病，我流OOC，和真人没有一毛钱关系。

00.

一场即将来临的暴雨将王柳羿堵在这家饭店门口。

国庆放假回来，S市接连下了好几场雨，莫名其妙的，道路两旁的梧桐叶就开始枯黄。褪去绿色的叶片掉落在柏油马路上，路过的学子踩上去，发出清脆的嘎吱声。它们曾经柔嫩而充满汁水，指尖掐上去就会迅速被沾湿，此刻却因逐渐下降的气温失了全部水分，变成薄而脆的一片枯叶。

像是，海苔脆片什么的。

王柳羿舔了舔下唇，拧开手中的橙汁喝了一口。其实比起这种塑料瓶装的橙汁，他更喜欢女孩们手中从奶茶店买来的杯装饮料。班聚前兵分两路，女孩们去买奶茶，男孩们去订包房，他不好偷偷溜出来，加入女孩的队伍又显得突兀，只好在楼下的便利店买了瓶装饮料。

好想喝新鲜的橙汁。橙子皮被剥开，覆在橙色果肉上的白色纤维被小心翼翼的剥去，递到他手上已经是一片干净的果肉，一口咬下去清甜爽口。王柳羿有些饿了，晚饭太过油腻，他筷子都没动几下，只想回寝室点个外卖加餐。

“雨什么时候才停呀？”边上的女生跺跺脚，很是娇气地抱怨。班长是个左右逢源的四眼仔，看上去像个书呆子，却意外地在整个学院都很吃得开。王柳羿看着他在男生堆里比划了一番，就找出了各有所图的几个男生护送女生们回寝室，剩下的一起去打桌球、唱K、街边撸串儿，whatever，男人的夜晚。

不怎么和大学男生合群的王柳羿自然被划分到送女生回寝室那一拨里。他背着一个白色运动双肩包，此刻正卸下一半背带，试图从乱七八糟的包里摸出自己的伞。伴随着一声闷雷而来的是嘈杂的脚步声，几辆车在饭店门口停住，下来几个没伞的年轻男孩，各个都是青春洋溢的打扮，稚气未脱的脸庞，像糖果被丢进碳酸饮料里一样激起好大的动静。

两拨人热闹却尴尬地在门口挤成一团。有几个王柳羿的男同学想去打桌球，半天没凑够人，或站或靠地堵住了通往台球室的路。女孩们笑嘻嘻地招呼他们站过来点，“别挡着人家的道。”

王柳羿终于摸出了那把伞，与此同时，有一只手也握住了他的胳膊。瘦弱的男孩吓了一大跳，一句“干嘛啊”差点脱口而出，他惊恐地抬头，跟喻文波打了个照面。

半个月没见，喻文波瘦了点，刘海也长了，乱糟糟地压着犀利眉眼。他的脸上依旧挂着和平时见陌生人时一样，会让人在心里默默吐槽“你拽个屁啊”的那种表情，理所当然到仿佛是扶了快摔倒的王柳羿一把，在等对方说谢谢。

王柳羿把胳膊往回扯扯，喻文波纹丝不动。一双黑漆漆的眼睛盯着他——或者说，瞪着他。王柳羿有些急，更用力地把自己的手往回抽，压低了声音小声说道：“你干什么？”

喻文波不跟他压着嗓子说话。他本来声音就大，即使在凌乱嘈杂的空气中也很有穿透力。

“就这么不想见我？”

人群渐渐安静下来，局外人面面相觑，不知道怎么会和对方产生交集。又是乐于助人的四眼仔，拨开挤在一起的女孩子们走到喻文波面前：“诶诶同学，有什么事吗？”

喻文波个子不高，还长着娃娃脸，气势却很足，他没分半个眼神给王柳羿的班长，而是掐着王柳羿的胳膊把他往自己身边带，自顾自地问：“你就没什么想和我说的吗？”

气氛尴尬起来。准备充当正义使者的四眼仔挽起了袖口，又讪讪地退回去，问王柳羿：“你们认识？”

何止是认识，牵过手亲过嘴打过炮，半个月前还卿卿我我的呢。王柳羿想起不太好的回忆，脸上的神色就有些难看。他本身就很苍白瘦弱，此刻半个身子都笼在楼道的阴影里，更显得阴郁憔悴。

算了，反正也没有很熟，而且看他也不需要自己多管闲事。四眼仔掂量了一下，对王柳羿说道：“那你们聊，我们就先走了？”

王柳羿点头：“嗯。”

“走吧，蓝哥。”喻文波看他没有否认两人的认识，脸上的表情缓和了些，嘴角露出点浅浅的笑意，手上的力道也松开，顺着王柳羿光洁的小臂往下滑到手腕，摸开他的手掌想要握住。王柳羿不着痕迹地挣开喻文波，把书包整个甩下来提在手里，一抬下巴：“带路吧。”

01.

短短十分钟的路走得像上刑场一样。

他的朋友们在前面走着，各自说话，也没人看王柳羿，就当他不存在似的。喻文波走在王柳羿身边，本来就白皙的皮肤被灯光一照，更显出一种纸片般的苍白。但又因为长时间呆在空调间，没接触到外界的新鲜空气，他颧骨的地方突兀浮起一层暖红，这让他看起来有点奇怪，像个过于兴奋的病人。

台球室的地下弯弯绕绕，有些房间亮着灯，能从木头门的玻璃装饰间窥见里面的场景；没有人的房间都开着门，喻文波瞄了一眼房间号，234，轻车熟路地拍开壁灯，在茶几上找空调遥控器。

“你是那个……喻文波的——”

同伴好奇的眼神在王柳羿和自己的身上来回打转，喻文波呼吸一窒，心跳得莫名有些快。王柳羿会怎么回答呢，会怎么去界定他们俩的关系呢？喻文波有种揭开考试答卷时的紧张感，随后王柳羿的视线穿过人群看向他，冷淡地点了点头：“嗯，我是他朋友。”

比喻文波心脏的痛楚来得更早的是沉闷的雷声，随后是雨点击打窗沿的声音。先是像撒豆子一样细碎，哗啦哗啦，然后就像一桶水浇在地上也浇在喻文波头上，把他冻得透心凉。喻文波知道自己擅长应付各种尴尬局面，反正别人也揣摩不透他，所以王柳羿才这么狠心一次次把他推出去接受审判，反正他一定能全身而退。

“哦，朋友。”

高振宁似笑非笑，远远给喻文波比了个赞。

02.

天旋地转间王柳羿已经被喻文波推到了地上，他这样温文尔雅的男孩这辈子没和人动过手。随着冲击力一起窜上脑门的还有手掌火辣辣的刺痛感，王柳羿笨拙地跌坐下去，手在地上蹭破一层皮。喻文波像一只愤怒的小兽，跪在他的腿间拼命喘气，单薄胸膛剧烈起伏，可他看向王柳羿的眼神却依旧是脆弱而隐藏恐惧的，仿佛不是他先对王柳羿动的手，而是被挑衅到不得不做出反应的地步。

就在喻文波脑子一片空白，不知道该做什么反应的时候，王柳羿向他伸出了手，细细的声音像小猫爪子一样挠在他的心尖上。

王柳羿说：“杰克，好痛啊。”

这是王柳羿给他台阶下的方式，这个人熟知他的全部软肋，知道怎样在他不高兴的时候顺他的毛，事实上喻文波也没生过他几次气，反而是王柳羿偶尔会因为种种乱七八糟的原因突然不要理喻文波了，但那也没关系，喻文波很乐意把这份难题当做他们两个人的情趣慢慢解开。至于喻文波生气就更好解决了，只要王柳羿对他露出撒娇的表情，像小猫翻出白肚皮，喻文波就一点点都没办法生他的气了。

喻文波从没考虑过他和王柳羿谁爱谁更多，面对别人觉得他陷太深的质疑，喻文波只觉得好笑。有病吧，怎么这种东西还要拿来比较？计较谁爱谁更多在他看来是只有女孩才会做的幼稚的事，更何况他向来不擅长直接表达感情。可是当下，在王柳羿突然单方面提出分手却又和平时那样冲他撒娇的时候，喻文波突然很想问他，你到底爱不爱我啊？

他带着王柳羿到包房的洗手间清理弄脏的地方。冰凉的水冲过伤口，王柳羿轻轻吸气，皱起眉毛。喻文波默不作声，拿抽纸沾上水帮他擦干净黏在手掌上细小的砂石颗粒，然后问他：“疼吗？”

半天没等到回答，他的耐心耗尽，心想王柳羿肯定又神游太空，结果一抬头，王柳羿在这儿等着他呢。暖光灯下前男友眉眼低垂，呼吸温热，被他握着手掌，像是他的所属物那样乖巧温顺。手也是柔软而白皙的，但又和姑娘家的娇小不一样，更多的是不盈一握的脆弱感，以前喻文波喜欢掐王柳羿脖子，却不敢用力捏他的手，怕把他捏疼了。

03.

王柳羿被推到墙上时发出了一声短促的呻吟。洗手间的门很厚重，看来建造者经验丰富，早就知道会在这个狭小的空间里发生什么淫乱事。他在过去一个小时内像个长手长脚的玩偶被喻文波这个任性的小孩拉来拽去，最后按在洗手台上被亲得喘不过气来。喻文波好像一只小狗啊，有着毛绒绒的、柔软的耳朵，对主人毫无防备、满心信任的小狗，已经过了幼犬的年纪所以不黏人，但是总是会竖着耳朵关注主人的一举一动，稍微陪他玩两下就会很开心，却还要假装不在意的样子，明明尾巴都摇起来了——

这么想着，他轻轻抓了抓男孩蓬松的头发。喻文波的小卷毛从他的指缝中滑出去，男孩微垂着头专心亲吻王柳羿，甚至没有感觉到对方在抚摸他。

于是王柳羿叹息一声，伸出手抱住了喻文波。从腰间和腋下穿过，环住年轻男孩单薄的身板，以一个全然包容和接纳的姿态，把喻文波抱进了怀里。他是比喻文波年长，也要高一些的，一两岁的年纪差让他总情不自禁地把喻文波当做小孩，可他分明知道在这段关系中喻文波更像个大人。一开始喻文波总是那么游刃有余，对他好，也对全世界好，而他和喻文波之前的世界是格格不入的。他敏感，内向，多疑，猜忌，有时候像个爱撒娇的小猫又时候又像一条冷漠的毒蛇，可他却丝毫不担心自己无法被接纳，也正如他预料般，他想要喻文波把他当做特别的，喻文波就把他当成特别的，这么长年累月下来，对方就掉进了他的网，他才不是什么猫，是有三个窝的兔子，什么都不懂也不想懂的柴犬能做什么呢？只能掉进他的陷阱里了啊。

04.

喻文波挺身进入王柳羿的时候对方疼得皱起了眉，头顶的排风扇不停旋转，传来的巨大嗡鸣声也无法掩盖他轻而浅的呼吸像羽毛一样拂在喻文波心上。台球室的洗手间显然不是什么做爱的好地方，王柳羿双手背在身后撑着洗手台，细细的腰杆被迫挺得笔直，他仰着头，迷离的眼神有些失了焦。

心理快感其实是大于生理快感的，毕竟他们也没有别的东西可以润滑，喻文波拆了套子，用自带的润滑剂帮王柳羿做扩张，插入以后才发现没有以往的腻滑顺畅。但现在的王柳羿已经不是上个月的王柳羿了，干前男友比干男朋友似乎来得更刺激些，前男友的后穴被他灵活的手指揉软了、揉湿了，就着那么点自己分泌的可怜兮兮的肠液跟冰凉的润滑剂一起捣出了水声，喻文波把王柳羿的眼镜摘下来丢进洗手池里，单手捧着他的脸亲。

王柳羿的皮肤天生冰凉，即使两个人亲到难舍难分，喻文波冒了一后脖子汗，王柳羿的脸还跟捂不热一样。这让喻文波想起去年冬天他们刚确定关系的时候，王柳羿借着来给他补课的理由留宿，一人一条薄被子所以空调打得高，喻文波睡得快冒火了，王柳羿偷偷把一只脚伸进喻文波的被子里，还是冰冰凉，像雪条一样。

那晚他是抱着王柳羿睡的，在那之后的很多个夜晚，一向抗拒和同性肢体接触的喻文波和王柳羿相拥而眠。

站着的姿势不好找敏感点，喻文波只顾自己埋着头冲撞，把王柳羿插得腰酸腿软，薄薄的腰杆被洗手台硌得生痛却得不到什么快感。对方的手搭在自己肩膀上，小声抽噎着收紧手指，难耐地扭动着，用带着浓重鼻音的声音喊他：“喻文波……”

又是这样，每次都是这样，王柳羿是真他妈的养不熟。分手的时候玩冷暴力，不拉黑你的通讯方式，但就是不回任何讯息，让喻文波尴尬地、低声下气地、佯装无事地去一个个打听他身边的人。现在遇到了，又和没事人一样摸他，抱他，喊他的名字，可以证明喻文波爱他的方式有一万种，王柳羿偏要用最伤人心的那一个。

王柳羿是那种，让人不知道该怎么对待的恋人，你只会越来越爱他，或者是在这长久的折磨中将爱意消耗光。喻文波像只每天撒欢的柴犬一样痛痛快快长了十六年，生平第一次恋爱经历就交付给和他南辕北辙的王柳羿，小男孩想破了头也想不通，大家都是第一次爱人，怎么王柳羿爱他的方式让他这么痛啊？

05.

“蓝哥。”

被他呼唤名字的男孩坐在洗手台上，靠着镜子，疲倦地向他抬了抬眼。

一直以来，都是王柳羿在依赖他、崇拜他、用不可言说的细腻心思将喻文波打上自己的标记。偶尔的吃醋、冷淡，大部分时间的亲密、黏人，久而久之，喻文波身边的人都知道了有这么个人的存在。小心不要离喻文波太近，也不要作出任何越界的言行，否则他脾气古怪的男友可能会不高兴，而且喻文波在纵容这种不高兴。他才是较为年少的那个，明明应该是他被纵容——

他真恨王柳羿啊。

带着一点愤懑和轻视，许多的不理解，更多的包容和无奈，但是又离不开的恨。恨到想跟王柳羿一刀两断，拉进黑名单这辈子都不要再见面；恨到想掐着他的脖子说你不要再闹了好不好，看他不能呼吸双眼上翻无比狼狈；恨到咬牙切齿，在路边看一眼都觉得触霉头，却在看到他和别人说话以后嫉妒得发疯。王柳羿多得意啊，他巴不得被喻文波恨，能让喻文波这口古井泛起波，是他的本事。

喻文波早就觉得王柳羿和他展现出来的样子不一样，没有那么温柔、那么善良、那么容易受伤，王柳羿也不是要他照顾的小白花，他是柔韧缠绕住你的蔓藤，他不爱晒太阳还不够，偏要拖你一起沦落进黑暗。可喻文波不怕，从他也爱上王柳羿的那一刻起这些折磨都不算什么，他不觉得苦，这份苦对他来说甘之如饴。

欢爱过后的身体酸痛无比，疲乏困倦得连手指都抬不起来。虽然不算白日宣淫，但和他早早回寝室点个外卖上床趴着的计划实属南辕北辙。喻文波吃到了肉，看起来也不那么暴躁了，他很难得的被王柳羿搂在怀里，像一条被精心照顾着的幼犬。

“外面在下雨。今晚，你跟我回去？”

暴雨将至。王柳羿想了想回寝室那条泥泞的路，今天他还穿了双白鞋……不过那也不要紧，回去洗洗就是了。

“跟我回去吧？”喻文波又问了他一句。不耐烦的情绪涌起，小狗还是不要太黏人的好。

王柳羿想摇头，却突然被扼住了喉咙。一滴冷汗顺着后脑流下来掉进衣领里，刺激得他一哆嗦。迎面对上喻文波毫无感情的眼神，抿着嘴角，似乎想露出个笑模样，却因为压抑着情绪而显出一种虚伪的冷静，好像如果王柳羿敢说出一个不，他今天就会被掐死在这里。

“咳……呃……”手下的皮肤因为出汗而腻滑得有些抓不住，王柳羿强掩恐惧的眼神简直像是催情剂，喻文波觉得他要爱上这种氛围了，这里不会再有以爱为名的折磨，只有他和王柳羿，今晚他要带他的男友回家，在被暴雨包裹的夜晚与他相拥而眠，他可以忍受王柳羿的折磨，但他也要得到相应的奖励。

当你在凝视深渊时，深渊也凝视着你。

End


End file.
